


Hitman for Hire

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst?, Hitman AU, Jeremy can ride a motorcycle, M/M, michael is a hacker, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Jeremy and Michael both have unconventional night jobs.





	1. Odd Job

Jeremy glanced down at his watch annoyed as his car came to a stop in front of the abandoned warehouse where the client requested to meet him at. Fifteen minutes late. Hopefully this wouldn't affect his payment for the job. Exiting the vehicle he adjusted his tie and slicked back his hair without thinking as he looked up and down the building. Worn down, decrepit, probably abandoned years ago. Judging from it's location and the signs along the edge of the warehouse it used to be a place for fish packaging. That would explain the rancid smell as the teen entered. His work phone rang with a text message the minute the door closed behind him. 

-Glad to see you've finally decided to join us 

I was held up- 

-I'm sure. You're target has already been decommissioned, we just need you to take of him and send us photos of the body when you're finished.

Jeremy pocketed his phone and reached into his waistband where he pulled out his Glock 19 and turned the safety off while trekking further into the building. He stopped when he spotted a figure in the middle of the warehouse tied to a chair. Their body was frantically moving and struggling, a bag obscuring the figure's face per Jeremy's request. It made the job easier when he thought it wasn't a person he was shooting, faces only humanized the target. Loading his gun Jeremy pressed the glock against the target's head and his finger was about to pull the trigger when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

A Pacman tattoo on the right wrist tied to the chair making Jeremy freeze in recognition. It was the same tattoo he got with his best friend freshman year, right down to the miscolored orange Pacman. 

"Hmpff! Mmhhmm!!" The figured flailed when Jeremy retracted the gun and he ripped the bag off to reveal the frightened face of Michael. His glasses were cracked and the bottom half of his face was obscured by layers of tape wrapped around his head. The fear quickly disappeared and was instead replaced by confusion when he recognized the face who had previously had a gun trained on him.

Jeremy quickly pocketed the gun and ripped the tape off making Michael wince as he let out a loud pained cry. 

"Jeremy? What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asked as his friends untied him from the chair. 

"I could ask you the same thing." Jeremy helped his friend up, ignoring the buzzing of the phone in his pocket. "Guess we both have some explaining to do, huh?"


	2. Looking for Trouble

"Wait, wait, wait, so you're telling me, you kill people?!" Michael held tightly onto the back of his best friend as Jeremy drove the motorcycle down the road. 

"Yep."

"And you didn't see the need to tell me about this?"

"To be fair, you didn't tell me you were domestic terrorist."

"I hack a few computers, so what?"

"So that kind of thing puts a huge bullseye on your back but I think you've already noticed that by now." Jeremy did a quick turn before pulling to a stop in front of his house. Michael was shaking as he got off, Jeremy taking his helmet off before grabbing Michael's hand and dragging him inside. Michael responded by wrenching his hand away and glaring at Jeremy. "Michael, we don't have time for this-"

"Dude, this is insane. You. Kill. People. You were going to kill me!"

"But I didn't. Now come on, there's some very powerful people out there who want you dead and when they realize I didn't do the job they're going to hire someone else to kill you. Now hurry up, they'll be here any minute." Michael reluctantly followed the other teen into the house. Going upstairs Michael was confused as Jeremy pulled a box out from under his bed. 

"What are you doing?" Jeremy grabbed his laptop and handed it to Michael.

"Just grabbing everything I might need, now what can you tell me about the guys who contracted me?" 

"They're called SQUIP," Michael turned the laptop on, signing into his email and clicking on a link, "they operate out of Kyoto, Japan and sell a drug of the same name." Michael pulled up a set of files and showed it to Jeremy. Pictures of people lying on the ground or in hospital beds, their bodies distorted and infected. "They're using people as test subjects and I may or may not have leaked some of this information. But I don't know how they tracked me-I had my IP server masked."

"Well whatever happened, they want you dead."

"So what am I supposed to do? Wait for them to come for me?"

"Not exactly." Jeremy put the silencer on his rifle before loading it. "I'm going to have to move you to a safe house until this either a.) Cools over or b.) We find a way to make them not want to kill you."

"You're kidding right? It can't be that ba-" Michael was cut off as something shot through the window making both boys duck down as Jeremy rolled over to window. Michael carefully crawled behind him and looked out the window to see three vans outside of the house with a group of armed men coming out.

"Bad? Yes it can. Here," Jeremy tossed Michael a bullet proof vest, "stay behind me."

"...right."


End file.
